I'll Wait For You: A Love Story
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: When he saw her, he had never been so in love. But what happens when tragedy strikes. Will he be able to cope or will he be seeing stars? Ray/Evangeline


Hey there! Enchante! You must be new around here, right? Well, welcome to Louisiana!

Oh, you'll have to go everywhere, to the Quarter, the bayou, the sho- what's that? You don't want to go to the bayou?!

Well, it's not as bad as you've been told, in fact, it is really a magical place, full of wonder, romance, and a bit of heartbreak.

You don't believe me?

Hm, I bet I can change your mind.

Sit on down there and let me tell you a story about two lovers, together forever.

Now, when you first get to the bayou, be sure to watch of for those alligators.

Oh and the mud, bring some good shoes with you!

But if you dig a little deeper, the little things start to pop out at you.

All of a sudden, you notice that the trees are greener, the water gets lets murky and just when the sun sets…BOOM! A million fireflies light p the sky!

And it is with the fireflies that our story begins

* * *

There she was, the most beautiful firefly he had ever seen in his life and he didn't even have the nerve to say hello.

One step forward, two steps back.

It pained him how strongly he felt for her and she had no idea.

Why, from the first time he laid his eyes on her, he knew that he was in love. He would watch her from afar, gazing longingly.

But now, Ray couldn't take it anymore. It was time to at least speak to her.

Tonight was a lovely night, the moon shone bright and the fireflies behind's shone brighter.

And here was Ray, just feet from his beautiful Evangeline.

"Come ohn man, go up 'n talk to 'er" his cousin Bubba said.

"Nah, I don' think I can" Ray said.

"Well, ya bettah soon, cause dere she goes!" he said pointing in Evangeline's direction.

Ray turned to see Evangeline flying away.

"Wuh-oh." He said flying away at top speed.

"EVANGELINE!!!!!" he yelled as he rammed into her.

"Oof!" she cried as they fluttered to the ground.

The two were tangled up upon the ground, Ray out of breath from his rapid flight. Evangeline giggled as she staggered to her feet and eventually hovered into the night air.

"Well, hey there Ray." She greeted in her light Cajun accent.

"Well um, uh, hello Miz Evangeline." Ray stammered nervously. :How ah ya on dis fine evenin'?"

"I'm just fine and dandy, Ray. You sure came at me awfully fast. What's goin' on?"

Well, it was now or never.

"Now, I was jus' wondrin', if you weren't too busy or nothing, if you would like to go fly 'round the bayou with me. I'll show you some real nice places." He asked with confidence growing in his voice.

Evangeline giggled once more.

"Why, Ray, of course I'll go with you. Sounds like a righ' good time."

"Doncha know it! We'll go tamarrow aftanoon, when de sun is jus' righ'"

"Sounds fine. But we gotta be careful, I hear those fish ahre really bittin' this time of de year."

"Shoot, Miz Evangeline, we'll be careful. I'll be makin' sure dat nothin' happens to you."

"Oh, Ray, my hero!" she said blowing him a kiss.

Ray had turned right red amongst the light coloured fireflies.

"Well, Miz Evangleine, I'll be seein' ya tomorrow, oui?" Ray asked.

"Yes, you will. Bye now Ray!" she said and flew off.

Ray sighed his love struck sigh, this could not have gotten better.

"Well, Ray, ya did it!" Bubba cheered running into him.

"Yeah, man, shoot dat was easier than I though'"

"See? Nothin' to it!"

Ray and Bubba few back to the colony of fireflies. The only thing that ray could think of for the rest of the night was his belle Evangeline.

* * *

Ever been to the bayou in the middle of the day?

Of course not, now I remember, you're new around these parts.

Well, on any day of the week, the bayou water was murky and had a very earthy wet smell, especially in the afternoon with the hot sun shining above.

But our friend Ray knew what he was doing, and he had some secrets up his sleeve.

The afternoon had come and Ray was getting ready to meet his Evangeline. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind.

'Should I be wearin' a tie? Maybe I should get her a flowah. Why's mah hair not doin' what I wan' it ta do!' he thought trying to slick back his hair to no prevail.

Ray stopped for a moment to look at his reflection in the water. A firefly stared back at him with big eyes and messy smiled at his appearance.

"Nah, it don' mattah what I be lookin' like, I'm sure she'll like me no mattah what!" he said reassuring himself.

'But just to be sure…' Ray thought, ruffling his hair with his fire fly fingers until it was perfectly messy to his standards.

"An' one last touch"

Ray looked around the area and found a small patch of yellow wild flowers. He flew around them for a moment until he could find the smallest and the loveliest. He carefully plucked off the flower from the bunch and was off to find Evangeline.

She was in the same place as he had found her the night before, but maybe even more lovely in his eyes. When she saw him flying towards her, her eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Why, hello Miz Evangeline, you look mighty nice today." Ray complimented.

"Shucks, Raymond, I'm flattered. Oh, Ray,is that flowah fo' me?" she asked.

"Why, yes it is!" he said thrusing the flower towards her. Evangeline took it and inhaled its sweet scent.

"You ready tah go?" he asked holding an arm out for her to take.

"Sure, Ray," She said linking her arm with him "but where ah we goin'?"

"Nah, I can' be tellin' you dat. It's a surprise." He teased.

With arms linked, they flew off with Ray leading the way.

As they traveled on, their usual bright bayou starteto become more dark and unfamiliar. Evangeline started to feel uneasy.

She turned look Ray to see that he s confident and determined

"Ray, ya sure ya know where ya goin'?" she asked.

"Course I do, cher! Wouldn' let anythin' happen to ya."

They followed close to the water to keep track of where they were going. Looking down, Evangeline saw that it was brown and dark with water bugs skittering across the top.

She watched them slide and soon noticed how some simply slipped under the surface.

'Now, hold on a moment, those aren' t supposed to go undah.' She thought with realization, but it was too late.

Suddenly, a large fish jumped out of the bayou and tried to bit at the fire fly couple. They rushed to avoid it, but was soon followed by another fish, snapping his jaws trying to get a meal.

"Come on!" Ray yelled, grabbing her slender hand.

The two flew as fast as they could trying to avoid the snapping jaw as best as they could. One would come close and another, but they were able to dodge the little buggers.

Ray was mentally kicking himself. He had completely forgotten that the bayou's swimming life were especially hungry for a flying bite this time of the year. And he promised that he would keep Evangeline safe.

"Ray, I don' thinK I can fly anymore!" Evangeline yelled as her wings grew tired.

"Nah, cher, keep on flyin'. We almos' dere!"

Ray and Evangeline dodged the fish as best as they could. As soon as they came, they died down. The splashing had ceased and the disappointed fish swam to the bottom of the dark bayou water.

They landed on a nearby fallen tree to rest their wings and catch their breath.

"You okay missy?" A worn out Ray asked.

"Yeah, hun. Maybe we should go back tah our folks" Evangeline suggested just as worn out.

"Nah, nah, nah, I pomised tah take ya all da way dere and I'm stickin' to mah plan."

Evangeline sighed "Malrigh' Ray, but let's be careful"

"Heh heh! Alrigh' now" and the two continued on their way.

Ray's heart was in his throat. They were getting close and the sun was getting in just the right place.

"Alrigh' Evangeline, now mah little surprise is comin' up. Time to close them pretty eyes of yours!"

Evangeline gave Ray a sly look, but then complied. Ray smiled and took her hand in his, leading her to his secret spot.

Evangeline's heart was fluttering, this was the most fun that she has had with any firefly .

"Okay, cher, be careful ovah here, watch for dat leaf now."

Soon, they reached a clearing.

Ray smiled, they had arrived.

"'Dahlin', open your eyes."

Evangeline opened her eyes and was taken aback at what she saw

It was a massive open clearing, with water so clear that she could see the bottom. There was a canopy of trees above with translucent leaves of different shades and colors. And when it was just right, the sun shined through the leaves giving it a gorgeous stained glass affect. The air smelled clean and wonderful.

"Oh my Ray, it's…it's beautiful!"

Ray had a prideful smile upon his face. He had done it!

Ray took Evangeline's hand and led her to a nearby plant to sit on.

"Ya know, I believe dere is somethin' more beautiful than this here clearin'."

"Oh yeah? What Ray?" she asked.

"Why, you ahre"

"Oh Raymond." She cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ray's eyes grew wide and his smile grew wider.

This was going absolutely perfect and it couldn't get any better.

* * *

Over the next week or so, Ray and Evangeline spent almost all of their time together.

They would meet, fly to their clearing, and get to know each other better. Evangeline loved the clearing, her heart soared every time she saw it, but her heart soared higher when she was with Ray.

One afternoon, Ray went out to get his bell a small token of his love for her, flowers of course.

The most beautiful flowers were a good half days distance, but for Ray, it was worth it to see her face light up with happiness.

Meanwhile, Evangeline decided to fly to their spot to relax awhile. She had been in a daze for the whole week.

She had to admit it.

She was in love. She loved everything about Ray, his laugh, his eyes, just everything. Evangeline had never been happier.

She barely noticed the leaves that she was flying into, she barely noticed the yells directed at her to watch out, she barely noticed the splashing sound coming toward her.

That is, until it was too late.

* * *

Ray had returned that evening with the most gorgeous bouquet of wild flowers.

This was the happiest that he has ever felt in his entire life.

He was more in love now than he has ever been. Maybe tonight was the night to tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her.

Now where was she? Where was his Evangeline?

Ray hadn't yet noticed the sad looks upon his family and friends faces; they whispered, but he wasn't able to hear.

Bubba treaded slowly toward Ray, looking down and twiddling his thumbs

"Mm Ray? We need tah talk fo' a sec."

"Not now Bubba, I got tah fin' my Evangeline."

"It's abou' Evangeline, come ovah here" He said leading Ray to sit down.

"..What's goin' on bubba?" Ray asked in a low voice.

Bubba sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Ray…Evangeline's gone." He said getting ready for the explosion.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief. "Shoot, Bubba! Don' go on scarin' me like dat! Now where's she?"

"Ray, stop this now, you know vereh well what I'm talkin' 'bout"

"Nah, dat can' be. I'm sure she's hidin' righ' now! Hey Evangeline! Very funny, you can come ou' now!" Ray yelled.

"Ray! Enough!"

And then realization fell upon him. Ray felt as though he had been punched in the stomach.

No, this can't be happening.

"What happened?" Ray asked, his voice starting to waver.

"I don' know, I saw her flyin' by headed straigh' for dem snappin' fish. I tried to stop her, now I really did, but she couldn't hear me."

Ray couldn't take it anymore.

He flew away as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face.

He flew for the sake of flying, to run away from what was happening. He went to the only place that he could think of; their spot.

Ray had to stop; he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He collapsed on a fallen tree, hyperventilating.

That's when I found him.

"Well, hey now, little firefly! Whatchu doin' out here?" I greeted and asked.

He didn't answer me, so I decided to plant myself down next to the poor little guy.

Ray's head was hung low; the tears had ceased to come.

"You look a little down, there. My name's Mama Odie, what's yours?" I asked

"Raymond, cahll me Ray I guess." Ray answered after awhile.

"Ray, that's a nice name there." I said trying to bring his spirits up a bit.

Ray suddenly turned to me "Hey, now, you Mama Odie, yes? I heard you were de voodoo queen of de bayou!"

"Heh heh! I guess I am! But enough 'bout me, you look awfully sad, what's wrong?"

Ray sighed "I just lost the love of my life."

"Oh no, that's so sad, now. I'm sorry."

"Thank ya. She was de most beautiful firefly that dere evah was."

'What a poor little guy.' I thought, and then something came to me.

"Ya know, Ray, I heard a old legend that once a firefly dies, they fly up high into the sky to light up the night for the people they love"

Ray turned to look at me. "I wish I could believe that" he said

"Oh yeah? Look up now, sugah."

Ray lifted his head to look toward the night sky.

Then something amazing happened.

A star started to appear in the dark sky, growing larger and larger until it was shining brighter than the rest of the starts.

Ray's eyes grew large and his heart fluttered.

This was my cue to head back to my Juju.

"Oh, Evangeline, is that you? You're more beautiful now than evah!" he said.

She, of course, didn't answer.

"Dat's alrigh' Cher, I know how shy you get sometimes. I'm jus' so happy tah see ya!"

Rays sadness had ebbed away and was now replaced with joy, he knew that he was looking at the love of his life and he couldn't be happier.

Ray sighed and placed his chin on his fisted hand.

"I'll wait fohr ya, ma belle Evangeline."

* * *

Wasn't that amazing? True love is everywhere, Dontcha know.

Now how do you feel about the Bayou? Heh heh! That's what I thought

Now you go off and explore our great city, careful of that Shadowman though, he's not as nice as I am.

Bye now, have fun!

* * *

Haha, this took me about a week and a half to write on and off, i'm such a procrastinater.

So, i hope you all enjoy this. I would really like some feed back, for i'm not sure if i did an entirely great job

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
